A New Love
by America's Nantucket
Summary: Prussia/Austria  Austria isn't happy with his and Hungary's marriage so Prussia comes in uninvited and things get a little hot between the two. From Prussia's PoV, smut, and human names are used C:
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short 3 to 4 chapter story I made. Enjoy~** ^^

* * *

><p>The beautiful melody playing on the Grand Piano traveled through the whole mansion. There he sat, poised gracefully with his nimble fingers gliding over each piano key. Elizabeta, the young woman standing next to him, smiled and watched happily. She seemed to love the man's talent in piano music. A faint crash made Roderich hit a sour note.<p>

"Who's there?"

There was another clatter. Then silence. Roderich. A few seconds later, the door flew open. There I was, my hands defiantly on my hips.

"Austria~!"

Roderich grimaced. Right on time. "Gilbert, what do you want? And why do you have to be so loud?"

"Oh, Roderich, Roderich, Roderich! I would've gotten here faster if your windows weren't locked shut! So I ran awesomely across your yard to the front door and now I'm here!"

"That's not answering my question," Roderich face palmed and sighed roughly.

"Then what ARE you asking me?" I replied, not really sure what he was saying. "I thought you were asking how-"

Elizabeta lunged at me. "GIVE ME BACK MY HAPPY PLACE!" she screamed, smacking me with a pan.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it, you devil woman!" I swatted my hands at her. "Stop hitting me ith that verdammt pan! Roderich, do something!"

Roderich put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Elizabeta, stop," he said calmly.

Elizabeta turned around. "Then tell this man to give me back my happy place!"

I slipped passed Elizabeta cautiously and quickly made my way to Roderich. "Roddy, I came to see you! Aren't you happy?"

Roderich fixed his glasses and grunted. "Why should I? You come to see me every day..." Taking in a deep breath, he looked back at Elizabeta; she looked like she was a bout to kill someone. "Go outside for a little bit, liebe. This might take a while."

"Yes sir, Roderich," Elizabeta nodded and walked past me, giving me one of those 'I'm watching you' glares.

Flinching, I stepped out of her way again. Then I smirked at Roderich. "You're married to that she-beast, Rod? How can you stand her?"

"The same way I can tolerate you," Roderich adjusted his glasses again.

"Ignore?" I said, looking at the Austrian with a smile.

"Ja," he nodded. There was some sort of feeling in his voice. Looking up, he slightly creased his brow.

My smile turned into a frown. Was he not happy being with Elizabeta?"Are you saying you're not very satisfied with your marriage with Elizabeta?I mean, hell, I know I wouldn't-"

"I'm not," Roderich interrupted.

"Why?" I asked, already feeling a bit of pity for him.

There was a slight shade of pink forming on the base of Roderich's cheeks. "Because...I don't like how Elizabeta treats you when you come to visit. I know her reasons for disliking you but I can't help to feel somewhat hurt by it..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he trying to say what I think he's saying...?

Roderich had a more intense flush on his face. "N-never mind, Gilbert. Don't answer that stupid question. It's meaningless now that I thing about-"

I grabbed both of the Austrian's hands and pulled him into my grasp; lips exceedingly close. Moving to his ear, I whispered. "Don't say that, Roderich. It's not a stupid or meaningless question and I know how you feel."

Roderich became silent. Only a shudder of his breath was heard as he slowly unlocked one of his hands from mine to fix his glasses once again but I stopped him.

"What are you...?"

I slid his glasses off his face and held onto them.

"Hey! What are you doing, dummkopf? I need those to see!"

"Just close your eyes, then," I said, pressing my forehead onto his.

Roderich sighed. "I-idiot..." he mumbled, closing his eyes. "What are you trying to do to m-"

I slid Roderich's glasses halfway into my back pocket and slowly moved my face closer until I met the other's soft lips with warmth.

Roderich opened his eyes wide. "G-Gil-!" He couldn't continue his sentence due to the tongue being shoved in his mouth.

I wrapped both my around his thin waist and pushed him into me.

Roderich was almost lifted up off his feet. "Ngh...G-Gilbert...!" he said between tongue movements.

I broke away briefly. ignoring the string of spit that had just formed on my lips. "Ja, Roderich?"

"...Why are you doing this?" His face was heavily flushed with embarrassment and surprise.

I leaned face back into Roderich's and licked his cheek with a seductive purr. "Just trying something new..."

Roderich cringed as my tongue explored his face, getting his cheek and jaw completely slobbered over. "Gilbert, don't...that's disgusting."

I had my hands my hands snaked up the younger nation's shirt, rubbing his chest. Placing my mouth on his neck, I licked and nipped at his warm, pale skin. "Roderich," I moaned, now unbuttoning this annoying shirt that was bothering me.

A faint shudder was heard above me. Roderich was now shivering and squirming uncomfortably at this new, confusing feeling. "Gilbert...nimm mich, bitte..."

Surprised, I took my lips off the Austrian's neck and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Mm...you sure, Roddy?" I asked, giving him a raised eyebrow.

Roderich was silent for few moments, then shook his head quickly. "N-nein! Never mind!"

"Ah, too late, I'm going to do it anyways," I pulled down Roderich's loose sleeves, taking his whole shirt off and tossed it to the side. Looking around, I searched for something comfortable to lay him on. Luckily, he had a nice looking bed in the middle of his room so I picked him up and quickly headed there.

Roderich gripped the back of my coat as I picked him up. "Gilbert...what are you going to do to me?"

"Y'know...a little bit of this...and a whole lot of that." I set him down on the surprisingly soft bed and moved myself completely on top of him. Soon as I did that, my lips went straight back to the Austrian's sweet neck; sucking softly to get a moan or two out of him.

"U-ugh...Prussia-"

"Gilbert," I corrected him. Since I'm no longer a nation, I prefer to be called by my real name now.

"G-Gilbert...sorry," Roderich bucked his hips. I must've hit a soft spot.

I removed myself from the softness of the other German's skin and smirked. "Nehmen Sie ihre hose aus, Roderich,"

"W-what...?"

"You heard me," I said, grabbing his hands and setting them on the start of his pants. "Nehmen Sie sie weg~"

"N-nein..." Roderich shook his head. "This isn't right, Gilbert. I shouldn't be doing this to Elizabeta-"

"You said you weren't happy with her anymore," I interrupted, looping my finger into his belt buckle.

Roderich breathed out through his nose. "I still care about her, though. I can't just go and cheat on her like this, Gilbert."

"So? Would you rather her keep bugging the hell out of me or just screw everything and be with me?" I started to tug gently at his belt, hoping he would let me take them down.

Roderich didn't answer me. All he did was stare intently at me for some reason. "I...don't know, Gilbert. I just-"

Without giving him time to continue, I pressed the palm of my hand on Roderich's groin, which made him gasp out sharply.

"Hey! L-leave that alone!" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling it away, creasing his eyebrows uncomfortably.

"You're not making up your mind so I'm choosing for you, liebling."

"Don't call me that..."

"Oh? Why not...liebling?"

Roderich growled. "I said stop, dammit! And get off me!" He thrashed his arms and feet furiously.

I kept him down securely by the wrists with one hand. "Better choose your answer or I'll never let you go, mein liebling." My other free hand started fumbling with the Austrian's zipper.

"I don't want to choose, you idiot!" Roderich squirmed and gasped out lightly as I slipped two fingers inside his boxers.

Slowly removing my other hand, I moved it down Roderich's waist and placed it on his lower thigh. When I finally took his pants down to his ankles, I grinned. "Those are some very unique boxers you have there, Roddy~"

"S-shut up..." Roderich felt his cheeks burn up into a blush.

"Whoa, not to mention the party you've got going on down there!" I smirked at the slight bulge in his undergarments. Gliding my palm over it, I chuckled once a got a little more curious.

Roderich yelped.

Slipping one hand in, I clicked my tongue in satisfaction. "Hm, what do we have here, Roderich?"

"G-Gilbert, don't...!"

I ignored the helpless Austrian's pleas and pulled his boxers down more to stroke his length with a hum.

Roderich groaned. "V-verdammter Idiot! S-stop!"

I smiled. As I continued to gently stroke him, I leaned in and placed soft kisses on his face and neck. "Roderich...f hlt es sich gut?"

Roderich managed to grimace. "H-halt den mund, arschloch...nn."

"Hey now...that's not nice~"

"Do you think I fucking care? Just stop!" Roderich moaned and bucked his hips. He grasped the pillow that was beside him and shoved it in his face, screaming with a muffle.

Seems like I was getting closer and closer to his climax so I let my hand do what it wanted. "Kommt f r mich, Roderich," I said in a low tone, nipping at his neck again.

Roderich tensed. "A-ah! Gilbert...!" He arched his back and came with a short gasp.

The sticky fluid stuck to my fingers as I lifted my hand form the other's erection. I put it to his mouth. "Lick it."

Roderich shot me an 'Are you kidding me?' glare. "Nein. That's gross..."

"What happens if I said you didn't have a choice?" I put my clean hand to the Austrian's chin and nudged my other hand into his mouth, putting three fingers in.

"G-Gil-mmph!" Roderich cringed.

I could feel his tongue moving around each of my individual fingers. "How's it taste, Roderich~?"

A slight groan came from Roderich's mouth. "Horrible...it's salty and nasty..."

I slid my fingers out of his mouth, not minding the drool that connected with it and stared at him with a smirk. "Du bist so s , Roderich! Ich will dich ganz f r mich allein~!"

"Halt den mund!" Roderich screamed, wiping his mouth and blushing like crazy. "Ich hasse dich! Just get off me already!" He was about to say something else but I silenced him by putting my finger to his lips with a seducing grin.

"You don't hate me, Roderich. Just say it."

Roderich moved my hand. "I don't have anything to say to you..."

"Ja, you do! Say it before I go farther!"

"No! I'm not saying anything!" Roderich sat up slightly and grimaced.

I suddenly remembered something. Feeling in my back pocket, I took out Roderich's glasses and put them on my face. "Come on, liebling! Tell me or I won't give you your glasses back~"

Roderich has another blush on his cheeks. Sighing, he looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'll choose you, dummkopf. Now get off me."

My grin grew wider. "Ah, yes. That's what I wanted to hear, Roderich," I stood up and laughed the oh-so popular 'Kesesese!'.

"Well, I guess I'll go ahead and go now..."

"What? That's it?" Roderich looked up at me, slightly confused as I handed him back his glasses. "You're not going to do anything else with me?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Want me to?"

"Absolutely not," Roderich remarked sourly, buttoning his last few buttons.

Chuckling again, I turned around an whispered in his ear. "I will be back, though, Roderich. Don't worry." Leading my lips to his neck, I gave him another wet hickey. "You shouldn't be able to hide that from Elizabeta, liebling."

As I removed myself, Roderich looked at what I did and covered his neck. "Ah...okay. Auf Wiedersehen, Gilbert."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Roderich~" I made my way out the window and shut it without another word.

Roderich sighed and made his way to the bathroom to examine the hickey on his neck. Everything was going to be fine if he covered it up. Smiling slightly, he closed the door of the bathroom, looking for something to cover the mark. That is, until Elizabeta would knock on the door...

**Translations: **Nehmen Sie ihre hos auch - Take off you pants. Nehmen Sie sie weg - Take them off. Liebling - Pretty sure it means 'darling'. Dummkopf - Stupid. Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye. Halt den mund - Shut your mouth. Arschloch - pretty much means 'asshole'. Ich hasse dich - I hate you. Du bist so sub! Ich will dich ganz fur mich allein! - You're so cute! I want you all to myself! (Sorry, if it's not that accurate. My German is kind of bad, plus I used a little of Google Translate...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! **^_^ **Enjoy, please and R & R if you can **3

* * *

><p>Roderich kept looking at the hickey on his neck in the mirror. He sighed. "...How am I going to hide this from her?"<p>

As he said that, Elizabeta's voice came through the door. "Roderich dear? Are you okay?"

Roderich jumped. "Ah! J-ja! I'm alright, liebe. I-I'll be right out!" He had to find something to hide this hickey so he just put the palm of his hand on his neck. Reaching out with his other hand, he twisted it open.

Elizabeta smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, Roderich- hey..."

Oh no.

"Why do you have your hand on your neck? Does it hurt?" She sounded worried.

Roderich panicked a bit. "Uhm...yeah, it does a little."

Elizabeta put her hand on his hand and frowned. "Do you need some ice? I'll go get some, okay?"

"Ja, that'd be nice..." Roderich watched as Elizabeta dashed out of the room. He took his hand off his neck and groaned. "Hn. I can't keep this up too long...I should just tell her soon."

Shortly after, Elizabeta came quickly up the stairs with a small bag of ice. "Roderich, I-" She stopped dead in her tracks. "W-what is that...?"

Roderich slapped his hand back on his neck. "N-nein, it's nothing!"

Without hesitation, Elizabeta grabbed the Austrian's hand and yanked it off. Tears started to bud in her eyes. "R-Roderich...who...?"

"Elizabeta, I'm sorry-"

"Tell me who did that! Who gave you that hickey, Roderich?" Elizabeta was now furious. Her tears were now dripping off her damp and reddened cheeks.

Roderich didn't have a chance to talk; the enraged Hungarian kept shouting through her tears.

"Tell me it wasn't Gilbert! Please!"

Roderich's eye's widened. Hearing Elizabeta like this...it wasn't like her at all. He decided not to say anything anymore.

"...It was him, wasn't it?" Elizabeta wiped her tears.

All Roderich could do was nod solemnly.

"I knew it...I knew it! That's it! We're over!" And that was that. Elizabeta turned around and ran out without another word. The door slammed loudly, sending sound waves throughout the mansion.

Roderich clenched his fists tightly and punched the pillow next to him. "Fuck..."

"Wow, that was pretty tense, Rod,"

Turning his head, Roderich gasped lightly. "Hey, Gilbert. Did you...see all of that?"

I hopped down form the windowsill and put my hands on his shoulder. "Ja. I didn't think it was going to be that serious. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. She was going to find out sooner or later."

I couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Kesese, so I'm pretty sure it's divorce time, huh?"

Roderich nodded quickly.

"But hey," I continued to say, a little happier. "At least you chose me. That's what counts."

"I guess. But she's probably going to hate me now." Roderich put his hands on his face and groaned.

"Hey, don't make yourself think that. I mean, sure, you guys will probably be able to talk to each other in a few years or so but don't-"

"Thank you,"

"Eh?" I pulled Roderich into my lap and looked at his face upside down.

"I said thank you, Gilbert," Roderich smiled. He reached his hands up to lightly touch my face. "Ich liebe dich."

A slight blush formed on my cheeks. Did he...? "Ah...Ich liebe dich auch, Roderich."

"What's with the surprised reaction?"

"Oh, I just never thought you'd say that to me...due to the fact that I practically molested you in your own bed a few hours ago so I was a little surprised..." I put my hands on Roderich's legs and rested my chin on his head.

"Well, of course I'd say it," Roderich smiled again. "I chose you after all, didn't I?"

"Ah, yes you did~!" I laughed. Kesese, he's getting easier!

Roderich suddenly started to flush deeply. "I still feel horrible for what I did to Elizabeta, though...I don't think she'll ever talk to me again."

"Ahh, don't worry about her, Roddy~. All you need to know is that you're with me now." Turning the Austrian's head around, I kissed him softly on his lips.

Roderich fully turned himself around and put his arms around my neck.

Just as things were about to get good,(according to me)I heard the door open slightly. Looking to my left, I froze completely. "Roderich...l-look."

Roderich swiveled his head and widened his eyes. "Oh, shiza..."

It was little Italy. He was staring at us in disbelief. Then, he screamed. "M-M-MISS HUNGARY!" Taking off, Chibitalia ran downstairs, still screaming and gibbering.

I looked down at Roderich. "Should I-"

"Dammit! Gilbert, you have to hide!" Roderich scrambled off me and started to pace nervously. "She's going to tell Elizabeta we're up here!"

Okay, first of all, did he just call little Italy a 'she'? "Well, where am I supposed to hide? And who's 'she'?"

"Hide in this closet or something. And 'she' is Italy of course." Roderich shoved me me into the closet and closed it.

"...How long to I have to stay in here?"

"Shush, Gilbert. As long as it takes."

I was about to say something else when I heard the front door open.

"RODERICH EDELSTEIN!" boomed the familiar woman's voice. "Where the hell is he? I'm going to beat the living crap out of that bastard!"

"He's not here, Elizabeta!" Roderich snapped back. He was obviously blocking the closet I was in.

Elizabeta growled angrily. "Why are you covering the closet? Is he in there?" She got more and more suspicious at why he was covering the closet. Raising her frying pan, she asked one more time. "Is there anyone in there?"

Roderich gulped. "No...there's not."

'Way to go there, Roderich,' I said in my mind. 'She's going to get even more suspicious.'

Elizabeta approached the Austrian and pushed him to the side. "He's in there...I just know it! I'm going to kill you, Gilbert!" As she flung open the closet doors, I didn't get a chance to flee; the pan hit me square in the face.

"Verdammt! Devil woman!" I smacked my hands on my face and groaned painfully. I'm pretty sure she gave me a nosebleed. Holding my nose, I yelled, "Roderich, control her!"

Roderich put both of his hands on Elizabeta's shoulders. "Elizabeta! Stop!"

Everything and everyone went silent. Even Chibitalia was speechless.

Elizabeta turned her head menacingly. "What the hell do you want-"

SMACK!

The whole entire mansion echoed over and over again, traveling through every corridor and crevice of the building.

Again. everyone was quiet. Breaking the silence, I cleared my throat. But then it just got more quiet.

Elizabeta shuddered and held her cheek. "R...Roderich? Why...?

The look on that Austrian's face...it kind of scared me.

Roderich grimaced. "Take Italy and get out of my mansion. Now."

"But Roderich-"

"I said now!"

Elizabeta had tears coming thickly down her cheeks. Turning away, she picked up Chibitalia and ran out the door without another word.

As soon as the noise died down, I stood up and walked over to Roderich, putting my arms around him. "Hey, Roderich...are you okay?" A fain shudder was heard below me. Was he...crying?

Roderich swerved his body around and gripped my shirt with a shivering breath. "...G-Gilbert..."

Oh my Gott, he is crying. Guess it's time for me to comfort him. "Liebling, please don't cry."

"D-don't call me that..."

"Oookay then..." Wow, this was going to be harder than I thought.

**I have the feeling Austria was a little OOC at the end...anyways, I can't get in Chapter 3 soon. I'm having major writer's block and it's preventing me from continuing on so it'll be here late. But hopefully it will be here sometime this week. *Is on Winter break for 2 weeks* But keep an eye out for it! **


End file.
